


Drawn to You

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artists, Drawing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Napping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a sunny day, Rose spots a student slumbering on a park bench, and the lighting is just too perfect to not pull out her sketchpad and draw him. That is, if he’ll let her once he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn to You

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is for infinite-undefined-value's prompt

 

He practically flew right onto the sketchpad. Rose had taken to silently calling him Rip van Winkle, which had to be a much more playful alternative to his likely very banal given name. Names weren’t everything though, especially not when compared to a slim build, a generous assortment of shallow muscles (she was guessing, and hoping she wasn’t wrong), and some great hair. Some really great hair. There was absolutely no shame in spending at least five minutes on his hair alone. It was meant to be a quick sketch, but she got so lost in his face that she nearly forgot about the lower half of Rip’s body altogether.

Rose actually didn’t need to wonder one bit why her lanky hedgehog had fallen asleep in the middle of the park nearby campus. He had a rucksack hanging off the rail of the bench full of books. It was finals week, and not everybody budgeted their time very well. Rip must have been exhausted. His slender, mild lips were drawn into a frown even in his slumber. Poor baby couldn’t even get a quick kip without his worries trickling in.

It did add significant value to her sketch, however. The midday sun was beating down on Rip’s face, ripening it in such a delicious way that she just _had_  to draw it. He’d become completely lost in his slumber, tucking his feet up and resting his face on his balled up hands. Rose sat down on what space was left on the bench, took out her chalk and began feverishly sketching. She even had the perfect paper and chalk for the job. Normally she preferred charcoal, but today she had her buff colored sketchpad with her burnt sienna chalk, which were perfect for Rip. She got in a few quick rough sketches before she dove into the detailed one she lost herself in.

But then her subject began to move. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He rose up and raised his arms above his head and growled before shaking his head and grinning at the sun. Rip seemed to feel her presence, and wheeled his head around to look at her. She thought she’d loved his eyes when he was asleep. They were such a deep brown, but so alive while darting around her face. Rip’s long eyebrow, curled into a curious crescent, was doing nothing to slow her rapidly increasing heart rate. He was gorgeous.

“Hello!” he chirped. He didn’t seem to be at all fazed to wake up on a public bench with a girl next to him, and she had a hard time not finding that just a bit adorable, certainly refreshing. But it didn’t last long. “Ohhh, is that the time? Please tell me it’s not 1 o’ clock!”

“Yeah, that clock’s right,” Rose hummed after looking at her own watch. She put her chalk down and sighed. This drawing was going unfinished. And what a shame.

Rip darted right up, hopping onto his feet and utterly disregarding Rose’s idea that he’d been completely exhausted only a moment ago. It didn’t show on his face at all, and the worry that dominated his face on her drawing was long gone. He was about to dash when he looked down and spotted her work. There was no doubt about it, he was looking right at her drawing. By the time Rose made to cover it up, he’d already seen it.

“Oh you were… you were drawing me?” He asked with a playful grin and bouncing eyebrows. Of course he’d be the cocky sort, and it looked good on him.

“Yeah.” Rose lowered her head and grinned back sheepishly. “The lighting was perfect, and I thought I could sneak it in before you woke up.”

“It’s gorgeous! I love it,” he cheered in an even brighter smile, clicking his tongue on his teeth. “Oh, but it’s not done, is it? It looks incomplete in a few spots.”

“No, it’s unfinished. But you’ve got to go, so it’s alright. I won’t keep you.”

Rip sat down and ruffled his fingers in his hair. “No, I won’t keep  _you_. You made me look so smart, I’m not about to let you walk away with an unfinished drawing.” And with that, he nudged her bum with his feet while shifting into position. “Like this, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Rose managed. “You’re sure it’s alright?”

“Of course!”

Rose took her chalk back out and let it fly all over her sketchpad. She drew quickly, praising her incredible luck. This was one drawing she wanted to put up somewhere. She wanted to remember this special time with her excitable yet sleepy hedgehog.

“Should I close my eyes?” he pondered after a minute or two.

“Hm?” Rose hummed, looking up. He was staring right at her, with a wicked smile on his face. She didn’t want to let him run off after this. Maybe if she took a bit longer… but that would mean keeping him from whatever he was doing. “Oh, ah, no, I’ve got that part, thanks.”

“Good.” And he winked at her. When his foot brushed her bum she shot right up, fixing her posture in an instant.

Rose returned to sketching, all the while drinking in as much of Rip’s delicious smile as she could. It really wasn’t fair that she had to become so attached to someone she’d only known for a few minutes. But she’d spent much longer than that working on her sketch. She felt like she’d come to know him in a much deeper way that couldn’t be captured in conversation or smiles that got her heart racing.

“Done,” Rose sighed. She looked over her work and smiled. But it left her face quickly.

“Oh, is it bad? I rather like it.” He sat up and looked over her shoulder to study her work. His breath fell on her shoulder. Rose looked over and could almost kiss his freckles he was so close.

“No, I just… it’s great, don’t worry about it.”

“Oh come on, I’ll go barmy sitting in class if you don’t tell me.”

“You’re a good model, is all. And I… you seem nice.”

There was that cocky grin again, and it suited him a little too well. “Have you got a pen?”

She’d never produced one quicker. He picked up her sketchpad and scrawled a number on it with the name “John,” next to it. See? Completely banal. She much rather liked Rip. It suited him better. He handed her the sketchpad and winked at her.

“Oooh, wait,” he growled, thrusting his hand at her. “Give me yours, too. You’re not getting off without calling me.” No, she most certainly wasn’t. Rose bit down on the pen cap and jotted her number down on Rip’s hand between his soft veins, along with her name. He lifted his hand and hummed. “Rose,” he sighed. “Perfect. Alright! Gotta go!” He began to take off. “Nice meeting you Rose! You’d better call me!”

She closed her sketchpad and watched him dash away. “Don’t worry, Rip, I will!” And then she covered her mouth. She really did say it.

“What?”

Might as well tell him. “Rip van Winkle!” she shouted.

He doubled over in a laugh before taking off. “I  _love_  it!”


End file.
